


Shine, Wendy

by ZoneRobotnik



Series: Reverse Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fiddleford is technically McGucket-Gleeful since he's married to Stanford, Reverse Falls, Takes place three years before the main story, stanley needs to stop flirting with teenagers, wendy is a singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After years of trying to be famous, Wendy is approached by Stanley Gleeful to join the Tent of Telepathy.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch & Disney

Wendy Corduroy had been through a slew of bad luck. From incompetent managers to a band that cast her aside, she was starting to lose hope. She decided to try one last time to perform and went to a cafe that did open-mics, hoping someone would pick her up. She put on her best clothes and dolled herself up, hoping to catch someone's eye, and set out to try her luck.  
  
The first week, no luck. She tried again another week, and while people enjoyed her singing, she didn't seem to stand out from the amateurs. What was she doing wrong?  
  
Feeling ready to call it quits after the third week, she picked a sultry song to sing and laid it on as thick as she could, hoping someone would see her. She was dressed in a low-cut dress that showed off the one tattoo she'd gotten when she turned 18, since she'd been complimented on it before, and she took to the stage.  
  
This time, something was...different. People seemed completely entranced by her. Was it the outfit? Her singing? What was different? When she finished, she heard some polite clapping in the back of the room and looked towards it to see a man dressed in blue and silver. Then the rest of the room joined in the clapping and she gave a curtsy before starting to head off the stage.  
  
"Encore!" The man in blue said loudly over the applause. Others joined in and she looked at the open-mic coordinator, who shrugged and nodded to her. Excitement running through her entire body, she picked a more upbeat song to sing this time and enthusiastically danced as she sang to the eager crowd.  
  
After she stepped off, she managed to get back to her table through the throngs of eager new fans and sat down feeling a bit dazed by the experience.  
  
"You were spectacular."  
  
She looked up with a start to see the man from before standing next to her chair. He pulled up a seat at her table unprompted and sat down with a level of grace that just screamed "rich man". "My name's Stanley Gleeful, and I've been looking for you." He grinned.  
  
"Wendy. Corduroy. I'm Wendy Corduroy." She said, feeling a bit nervous. Now that they were up-close like this, she could see he was definitely older, but also insane attractive. A silver fox. "How do you know of me?"  
  
He pulled out a CD case from inside his jacket and set it down. Wendy recognized it as the one and only CD she had made with her band, "The Dark Angels", before they threw her out. "You're very talented. It took a while to track you down, but I think you're worth it. I want you in my show."  
  
"Show?" Wendy looked up at him again.  
  
His hand disappeared into his jacket again and he pulled out a peice of paper this time, setting it in front of her. Wendy blinked in surprise and looked at it and then him a few times. "Right...Gleeful. I thought I recognized the name. You're, like, world-famous."  
  
"Ah, I don't know about world-famous. But definitely country-wide." Stanley grinned. God, he had perfect teeth, so rare for an older guy. How old was he? The Tent of Telepathy had been running for a little over 30 years at this point, so she had to guess he would probably be 50, maybe 60? Depending on how old it was when he started it. Whatever it was, he looked good. "I want you in my show." He repeated.  
  
Wendy blinked in surprise, the words sinking in. "As one of the circus acts?"  
  
"My dear Wendy, you are sensational. And, unfortunately, the peons out here don't realize that. They wouldn't know talent if it bit them in the ass." Stanley chuckled. "But, in my show, you will have the world at your feet." He reached out and placed his hand on hers, resting both on top of the flyer. "We get a full house every night we perform. People come from all over the country to see us. And, if you join me, they'll be seeing you too. And you will amaze the world with your talent." He said smoothly.  
  
Okay, what was the catch? She pulled her hand free and stood up. "I'm not really feeling up to selling myself for anything, even fame."  
  
"Selling yourself?" He reached out and took her hand again, tugging it lightly.  
  
Wendy sat back down, noticing the stone pinned to his shirt collar had started to glow.  
  
"All I want is your talent, Wendy. I'm not one of those Hollywood hacks that try to get you to sleep your way to the top. My brother and I, we don't do that. We just find talent and invite it in." He took off the stone and placed it in her hand.  
  
Wendy gasped as she felt a surge of power run through her.  
  
"How about I give you a week to think it over? I'll come back and find you next week and get your answer." He pulled the stone back and pinned it back on his shirt collar. "Think about it." He got up, his hand on the flyer, and then patted her shoulder before he left the building, leaving her feeling dazed.  
  
Every day leading up to it, Wendy weighed her options. The flyer had been pinned to her mirror and she stared at her reflection, remembering the cheers and calls for an encore. She'd never had that before. She had a feeling he was involved in that, him and his magic stone, and it had felt really good to get that kind of reception for once.  
  
And, really, what did she have to lose? At this point, it was give up on her dream or sell herself to the devil to get a big break, and then this guy comes in and offers her a large, famous venue. She'd never seen the show, but she had heard of it and its success since she was a little girl.  
  
"Gravity Falls..." She looked at the flyer. That was her father's birthplace, wasn't it? Who knows, maybe she'd find something about her roots there. And, if not, she would still have the show.  
  
Sighing softly, she nodded and reached for her makeup kit. May as well look sensational for her big exit from this area.  
  
-  
  
The cheers died down as she slipped through the crowd back to her table and she was quickly joined by Mr. Gleeful again. The way he was smiling, she wondered if he already knew her decision. "Alright." She nodded. "I'm interested."  
  
"Wonderful!" He lightly slapped the table. "I think, before we do any signing of contracts, you should see the place for yourself. Come on." He stood up and offered her his hand. "Let's go to Gravity Falls, there's a show tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" She looked startled. "We'll never make it in time, then!"  
  
He grinned. "Oh, don't worry. We'll make it. Come along." He beckoned to her with a wriggle of his fingers.  
  
She took his hand and let him lead her out of the building, grabbing her purse on the way out. "Okay, Magic Man, where's your car?" She asked, laughing a bit.  
  
He smirked and walked her towards an empty alleyway. Then he brought a finger to his lips in a "Shh" motion and turned towards the alleyway. "William, open up."  
  
Wendy choked back a scream as a blue triangle shape appeared in front of them, with a wooded area inside it. "What...what is...?"  
  
Stanley chuckled and motioned to it. "Ladies first. Just step inside."  
  
She stepped into the triangle and gasped as she found herself in a whole new location. Stanley came through after her and the triangle disappeared. "Welcome to Gravity Falls." He said, taking her hand with a smile. "Let's go find my brother."  
  
“Okay...” She nodded, letting her lead her towards a large circus tent. He walked her inside and then sat her down in a chair before gesturing to the ring. She could see a six-fingered man that was making gestures and creating images made of fire and light in the air around him.  
  
“I'm going to go tell him you're here. Why don't you get to know the kids?” He nodded to a few seats down from here, where a couple kids, definitely twins, were watching the six-fingered man silently.  
  
“Uhm...sure.” She got up and moved a bit closer to them. “Hey.”  
  
The girl looked up, startled, and her brother – that was a boy, right? Geez, kids, so hard to tell sometimes – shrank back towards her as if seeking protection. “What do you want?” The girl demanded. She spoke with a posh accent, Wendy noted.  
  
“Oh, uh, I'm Wendy. Wendy Corduroy. Mr. Gleeful brought me here, and I guess he said for me to get to know you?” She shrugged.  
  
“Great Uncle Stanley?” The boy said, seeming to relax a bit. “I suppose you're one of the talents, then.”  
  
“Great Uncle”? The guy was old enough to be a “Great Uncle”? Wendy looked towards the ring at the two men and decided that they were both silver foxes and, wow, they aged really well. “Yeah, I guess I am. You're his family?” She looked back at the kids. “What're your names?”  
  
“I am Mabel Gleeful, and this is my brother Mason. And this,” The girl reached down and picked up a wild boar piglet. “Is Waldo Grout the 1st. He's my soulmate.”  
  
“That's still weird.” Mason muttered.  
  
“Y _ou're_ weird.” His sister nudged him with an annoyed expression.  
  
“Ah! Another new one!” Wendy looked up with a start as a large man with a definite Detroit-style dialect approached them with a weird blue-haired guy. “Welcome! You must be Wendy!” He extended a hand to her.  
  
“Uh, yeah. Who are you?” She stood up to shake his hand.  
  
“I'm Jesus Ramirez.” The man said, giving her hand a firm shake before releasing it. Mexican, huh? “Stanley's been practically _gushing_ about youse.”  
  
“Heh, has he?” He looked at Jesus' silent companion. “And who are you?”  
  
He looked surprised by the question and his eye darted around before he bowed his head, shaking it. Was he mute?  
  
“That's William Cipher, he's the family servant.” Mabel answered for him. “He probably hasn't been given permission to speak to you yet.”  
  
“'Given permission'?” Wendy laughed a bit. “Is he a servant or a slave?”  
  
“Both.” Mason chimed in. “He's a servant by name, a slave in actuality. Don't worry, though. He's not human.” He looked back at the ring.  
  
“It's a bit to get used to, but you manage it.” Jesus said helpfully. “This family is just amazing. You'll love it here with them.”  
  
“Aww, thanks.” Mabel grinned.  
  
Wendy noticed another man come in and she started to speak to him, but he just walked right by with barely a glance at her to join the two in the ring. She saw him kiss Stanley's brother and decided that flirting with said brother was right out, no matter how hot he was. Something about the guy's eyes set her on edge. Actually, Stanley and the kids had the same kind of eyes, but at least she didn't feel like they were going to bite off her head.  
  
“So, you're a singer?” Mabel asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.  
  
“Do you always dress like that?” Mason asked.  
  
“Why, you don't like it?” Wendy placed her hand on her hip. “Yes, I'm a singer.”  
  
“I didn't say that.” Mason glanced away, his cheeks tinged pink. Oh. Oh, this was both cute and awkward. This kid had to be 12, 13 at most. Wow.  
  
“I've done a bit of singing. Not professionally, mind, but it's really quite exhilarating, isn't it?” Mabel said, looking at her piglet.  
  
“So, do you perform here?” Wendy asked.  
  
“Oh, uh, not yet. We're thinking about it, but right now Mason's still not sure and I stand by his choice.” Mabel looked back up at her.  
  
Wendy nodded, then blinked and reached out to brush Mason's bangs aside a bit. He gasped and moved to stop her, but she had already seen the marking she'd only glimpsed bits of before. “Is this a birthmark?”  
  
“Yes...” He pushed her hand back and curled into himself a bit.  
  
“Dude, that is _awesome_.” Wendy grinned.  
  
He blinked. “...You...like it? You don't think it's a...a blemish?”  
  
“You'll fit in here just fine.” Jesus grinned at Wendy, then looked up. “Oh! Mr. Gleefuls!”  
  
“What did we miss?” Stanley asked as he approached with his brother. “Wendy, this is my twin brother Stanford. And that over there is his husband, Fiddleford.”  
  
“Stanley speaks very highly of you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person.” Stanford took her hand and gently kissed it. Wendy blushed and Fiddleford silently fumed. “Would you like to come down to the ring and try singing?” Stanford asked.  
  
“Uh...sure.” She nodded. “Sounds great.”  
  
Stanley smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, walking her down the steps towards the door that allowed them to step into the ring. “You seem nervous.”  
  
“More scared. Not of the ring, but...I think your brother-in-law is going to kill me.” Wendy said quietly.  
  
Stanley laughed and looked over her shoulder. “Fiddleford! Are you being jealous? Do we have to teach you that sharing is caring again?”  
  
Whatever he did in response to that, Wendy didn't see through Stanford's cape, but Stanford seemed to be laughing. Then Stanley took her to the center of the ring and presented her with a stone just like his. “Here, hold this and sing. I'm going to go join the others.” He patted her shoulder and then joined the rest of his family in the stands.  
  
Wendy looked at the stone in her hand and nodded, standing in the spotlight and starting to sing. She could feel power rushing through her and she gasped softly as a full band started to appear made of glowing lights. Feeling excited now, she started to dance as she sang, moving around the ring and swishing her skirt with her left hand, the right hand holding the stone being positioned like she was holding an invisible microphone – which then appeared the same way as the band did, and oh, did her voice carry. She could see Mabel getting up and starting to dance and she beckoned to her to come down and join her in the ring. The girl hurried down and joined her and they both sang and danced together until finally Wendy felt too drained to keep it up and everything the magic created vanished, leaving just her and Mabel in the ring.  
  
To her delight, the small audience stood up and started clapping, and then Stanley was coming down to join her.  
  
“So?” He grinned, extending his left hand to her. “You in?”  
  
She grinned and nodded, taking it. “I'm in.” She shook it eagerly.  
  
“Perfect. Let's go draw up your contract in the mansion. William, prepare something for us all to drink.” He said as he led her back out to the stands.  
  
Wendy bit back another scream as the blue-haired guy _literally set on fire_ and then disappeared with the flames. “What...how did he...magic?”  
  
“Oh, yeah. William's not human, he's a demon.” Stanley grinned. “You'll get used to it. Let's celebrate!” He looked at Mabel, who was walking next to them. “By the way, how are you two feeling about it?”  
  
“I'm ready to join, but Mason's still on the fence.” Mabel shrugged. “I mean, we _do_ have our parents to go back to...”  
  
“Oh, yeah. That's a bummer.” Stan clicked his tongue. “Well, we'll see what the future holds.” He smiled and reached out to her her hand with his free one. “For now, just enjoy your summer here, okay?”  
  
“Mmhm!” She smiled brightly.  
  
Wendy smiled. Aw, this kid was downright adorable. “So, what time is the performance tonight?”  
  
“In about five hours.” Stan grinned. “You're going to catch everyone by pleasant surprise, my dear.”  
  
“That's what I'm hoping for.” She grinned.  
  
-  
  
A contract signed and a handshake - this time without gloves, she noted – later and she was in the Gleeful family's living room with everyone else. Food and drinks had been prepared and she took a seat next to Mason before being brought a glass and plate by the silent servant.  
  
“A toast.” Stanley grinned, raising his glass. “To success, to dreams, to a future without judgment.”  
  
“Hear, hear.” Stanford nodded.  
  
“And a toast to our lovely songstress.” Stanley smiled at Wendy. “May your time with us be as enjoyable for you as it will be for us.”  
  
“Thank you.” Wendy smiled and then they all sipped from their cups before breaking into separate conversations.  
  
“So, what are you so reluctant about?” Wendy asked Mason as they were brought a plate of some kind of fancy appetizer finger-food. “I mean, your sister seems into the show.”  
  
“I just...don't want to step into the spotlight here only to be pushed back into the darkness again when I get back home.” Mason said, glancing away. “My father isn't as...accepting of my birthmark as you and everyone else here is.”  
  
“William, I need a refill.” Mabel held out her glass on Mason's other side.  
  
“Yes, m'lady.” The demon took her glass and went to refill it.  
  
“I thought he was mute or something.” Wendy commented.  
  
“No, just obedient.” Stanford smiled.  
  
“So, how did you get a demon servant?” Wendy asked.  
  
Stanford chuckled. “Oh, it was a bit of a process. I had to really bring down his guard before I could put the binding spell on him.”  
  
“How did you do that?” Wendy asked, leaning forward in her seat a bit. William looked visibly uncomfortable about the subject but he didn't seem to want to dare trying to intervene.  
  
Stanford chuckled. “Well, it's not really appropriate for children to hear. I'll tell you later.” He brought a finger to his lips before reaching for a little sandwich and bringing it to Fiddleford's lips. His husband sputtered and blushed, but parted his lips for it anyway.  
  
“Aww, but I want to know!” Mabel insisted. “We're almost teenagers! Tell us?”  
  
“It involves things adults do in the bedroom, Mabel.” Stanford smiled at her kindly.  
  
“You mean sex?” Mason asked boredly. Stanley nearly choked on his drink when he started laughing and Stanford looked like a startled owl at the question. “We're not stupid, you know. We've known about sex for a few years now.”  
  
Stanford adjusted his cape. “Well...yes. Yes, it was sex. I seduced him to my bed.”  
  
Stanley snickered. “Kids say the shittest things, eh Stanford?”  
  
“So, does he have all the parts?” Wendy asked.  
  
“This bottle's empty, I have to get another from the cellar.” William escaped the room quickly.  
  
“Yes.” Stanford smirked at the doorway William had escaped through. “And, if you'd like, you can see for yourself sometime.”  
  
Mason pouted a bit, but hid it behind his cup. Uh oh, did this kid like the demon? He was probably at the age of crushing on anyone that fit his fancy. “Maybe I'll take you up on that sometime.” Wendy said, smiling at Stanford.  
  
“Someone should go bring back Will.” Stanley chuckled.  
  
“We can summon him to us at any time. Let him wallow in embarrassment.” Stanford shrugged, sipping his drink.  
  
Mason set down his cup and got up, leaving the room without a word. Wendy watched him go and then looked at Stanford. “I think that kid likes your servant.”  
  
“Oh, dear.” Stanford sighed. “Well, if that's what he wants, then he's free to kiss him.”  
  
“He's gotta be too young, how old are you two?” She looked at Mabel.  
  
“12, almost 13. We'll be 13 at the end of the summer, so we're technically teenagers now. And I really think my brother could do better.” Mabel gasped as a black dog came into the room and got off the couch to go pet it.  
  
“He's young, let him make a few mistakes.” Stanley laughed. “Right, Wendy, Jesus?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Jesus said distractedly as he read a magazine.  
  
“Oh, yeah.” Wendy nodded.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for her first performance, and Wendy is feeling the jitters. Good thing Stanford is here to help her out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

Her first performance with the Tent of Telepathy. She was both excited and nervous, and she messed with the ruffles on her new clothes to try to distract herself. “So, uh, these were made on pretty short-notice.”  
  
“We have a demon working for us. If we let him use his powers, he can do something like that within minutes.” Stanford assured her as Will adjusted Stanford's cape and handed him something. “We have to keep the reins on him, though, or he'll run wild.”  
  
“'Run wild'? How so?” Wendy asked curiously.  
  
“Well, for one thing he'd disappear and we'd have to call him back all the time.” Stanley remarked, walking up to her. “Here, raise your chin a bit.”  
  
“Why?” She asked, doing so. He walked behind her and carefully moved her hair out of the way to slip something around her neck. “There you go.” He smiled and kissed her cheek. “Let's braid your hair, too.” He nodded to Will, who came over to assist as he took one side of her hair and Will took the other. Wendy watched them work in the dressing room mirror, noting that Will's hair was unusally long in front. “So, how can you see like that?”  
  
“Hm?” Stanley asked.  
  
“Not you. I'm talking to, uh, Will?” Wendy glanced at his reflection.  
  
“...Like what?” Will asked.  
  
“With your hair over your face.” Wendy gestured to his reflection.  
  
“...I only have one eye. Period. There's nothing under there.” Will explained, pulling his hair to the side to show her nothing but a blue triangle where an eye would be.  
  
“Trippy.” Wendy laughed.  
  
He let his hair drop again and then went back to finishing her braid, apparently having no response to her comment. When he was done, he walked off to help Jesus with his prep, which apparently involved cards and dice.  
  
“We go on in five, people. Everyone ready?” Stanley asked, looking at a clock on the wall of the tent.  
  
“Yep.” Wendy smiled, smoothing out her ruffles.  
  
“I'll go out first, then.” Stanley winked at her and went to the curtain.  
  
“See you there.” Stanford smiled.  
  
“Stanford.” Fiddleford walked up to him and took his hands in his. “I'll be in the audience with the children.”  
  
“I'll send you something special.” Stanford promised, kissing him. Fiddleford blushed and scurried out.  
  
Wendy giggled. “Aw, you two are so cute.”  
  
Stanford smiled fondly. “He is.”  
  
Stanley looked over at them and held up two fingers before stepping out to greet the waiting audience.  
  
Stanford looked at Wendy. “They're going to love you.”  
  
“I hope so.” Wendy smiled.  
  
Stanford nodded and went to the curtain, waiting a bit before going out to join Stanley.  
  
Wendy looked at Jesus and Will. “So...are you going out, too?” She asked Will.  
  
She saw his hair shift as he gave a tiny nod and then they all stepped out for the big intro act before they would do their individual ones. Then there was another big one with all of them at the end, which Stanley had explained to her while they were doing a rehearsal two hours ago.  
  
They did their big act and then she went backstage with Will, Jesus and Stanley while Stanford did his act first, doing light shows and conjuring different creatures made of fire or light. Then Will went out to join him after a bit and she watched as Ford conjured up a rope floating in the air near the top of the tent and Will walked on it with ease before letting himself fall, bursting into flame halfway down and then coming out from under Stanford's cape, to the wild applause of the audience. Then they both bowed and disappeared in a burst of fire, reappearing backstage.  
  
“Wow, you guys are wild.” She grinned at them.  
  
“William is rather good at his part.” Stanford smiled at his servant fondly.  
  
Stanley stepped out to announce the next act and Jesus walked out shortly after, bringing his cards and dice with him. Wendy fidgeted with her ruffles again. “So, uh, does Will have a solo act?”  
  
“Not yet, but Stanley and I have discussed it.” Stanford walked over and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “You're so tense. Relax. You're going to be a sensation.” He started to massage her shoulders.  
  
“Ohh, that feels good.” Wendy breathed. “Man, _every_ masseuse should have a sixth finger, because _this_ is the _best_ massage I've _ever_ had.”  
  
“I'll be happy to do this for you again, perhaps even a full massage. Right now, though, it's almost your time in the spotlight.” He leaned in close to her, his lips inches from her ear, causing her to blush. “Remember, you have a talent that the rest of the world is too stupid to recognize. You are evolved. The way you used the magic today, without any prompting, was spectacular. Use that, and they will fall to your every whim.” He took his hands off her shoulders and stepped back with a smile.  
  
She turned to look at him. “You really think I can do that? I mean, before I had the stone, I never did it...”  
  
“That's because your magic was locked away until you were near the stone. Stanley told me about how he came in and everyone just fell in line as soon as the stone detected your presence.” Stanford gently tilted her chin up with the tips of his fingers. “You can do it. And I will be so proud of you when you see just how much power you really have.” He moved his hand down and rested his hand on her tattoo before kissing her forehead. “You are vital to the universe, Wendy Corduroy.”  
  
“Oh, wow. You really know how to flatter a girl.” She said, blushing and playing with one of her braids.  
  
“I only speak the truth.” Stanford smiled and motioned for her to step over to the curtain as Jesus came back in. “It's your time to shine.”  
  
Wendy smiled and stepped out as Stanley announced her name and the audience applauded her entry. Then Stanley stepped to the side and she stepped to the center, under the spotlight, and willed the band to appear just like before. The earpiece she wore that had an attached mic wasn't connected to anything, just like before her singing would be enhanced by magic. As the band finished the intro, she started to sing and dance, willing the crowd to dance along. She swung out a hand and a wave of light went over the stands, and they got up and started to dance.  
  
All but a few. Fiddleford and Mason didn't, and she suspected Mabel danced by her own choice and not by Wendy's power, and there was one teenager that stayed seated. She locked eyes with him and felt her heart flutter in her chest. He looked so apathetic, dragged here by his parents or friends probably, and everything from his dark-colored flannel to his fur-lined hat and his intense, gray eyes...she blew a kiss in his direction and the magic created a pink heart around him. The crowd made adoring noises and he looked startled before rubbing the back of his neck and looking to the side awkwardly.  
  
She continued to sing and dance, and when she was done the band disappeared and the crowd erupted into applause. She gave a curtsy and blew kisses before Stanley came out, laughing, and ushered her backstage until the final act.  
  
“Did you see something you like?” Stanford asked as she came backstage.  
  
“I don't know who he is, but he's cute.” Wendy smiled.  
  
“He seemed unaffected. William.” Stanford looked at him. “Is he one of them?”  
  
Jesus looked over curiously as Will walked past him to look through the curtain. Then he turned to Stanford and nodded. “Yes.” Will replied, turning to Stanford. “He is...'ice'.”  
  
“Splendid.” Stanford smiled. “Then, my dear, we will do everything in our power to make him yours.”  
  
“Which means he definitely _will_ be yours.” Jesus chuckled.  
  
Stanley stepped backstage. “Final act.” He smiled.  
  
They nodded and stepped out to do the final act, to the great joy and applause from the audience. When they finished, they went backstage and the audience filed out. Once it was empty, except for Fiddleford and the kids, they stepped out and saw Fiddleford carrying Mason in his arms as he and Mabel went down to meet them.  
  
“Mason?” Stanley stepped forward.  
  
“He's just tired out from the crowd.” Fiddleford assured him, handing him off to the other man. “The boy doesn't handle crowds well, but he managed well enough until near the end. His silence on the matter concerns me, though, it should not have gotten to him actually passing out before he indicated any discomfort.”  
  
Stanley sighed and looked at Stanford. “His damn parents...”  
  
Stanford nodded solemnly. “Let's get back to the mansion. Wendy, you were spectacular tonight. I'll show you to your room and then we'll have have a toast to celebrate your first performance.” He smiled as he turned to her.  
  
“Alright. Is the kid gonna be okay?” Wendy asked.  
  
“He'll be fine.” Stanford assured her. “Now, you wanted to know about the teenager that caught your eye? His name is Robert Valentino. He's a local hunter.” He said as they made their way out of the tent and back to the mansion.  
  
“He likes being called 'Robbie', though.” Jesus chimed in.  
  
“Robbie...” Wendy smiled with her cheeks tinted pink.  
  
End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robbie has no idea what he's getting into.
> 
> ((A/N: I made a picture of Wendy when I posted this but forgot to post a link! http://zonerobotnik.tumblr.com/post/173922641207/the-thing-i-wrote-for-this-one-ended-up-being-11 ))

**Author's Note:**

> Eight down, two to go.


End file.
